if fujimoto remeber her as his past love
by vasilikh1
Summary: if  you remebre in episode 23 they go out together and after kobato live the apartment.so I will stop when they was out and she said."fujimoto-san"he ask her"what?"."I won't be able to spend tomorrow with you" and he replay"good,I am finaly free"
1. what happen?

**What will hapen if fujimoto remember her as his past love?**

**Pilot:**if you remebre in episode 23 they go out together and after kobato live the I will stop when they was out and she said."fujimoto-san"he ask her"what?"."I won't be able to spend tomorrow with you" and he replay"good,I am finaly free".she said"if you are good about it,I am happy too"and he didn't say something to her he went to his it starts.

Fujimoto thiging about all he tell to her and he was sad "I said to many things again,I maybe must say sorry"he said to himself. he got sleep with that in his mind and he saw a dreem with him plaing piano and on girl siging,in the dream she tell his name"fijimoto-kun can you play the song ones more?"and he said "yes kobato".He woked up and he remebre everything about the past life with went to her room "kobato open the door please" she had her suitcase close and she was ready to live,she open the door. "what it is fujimoto-san?", "I have to tell you something,I don't know if you know about it" he say and they went in kobato's start say the dream he saw,kobato didn't say something but ioryori start telling the story of kobato and why she have to fujimoto realize that she will live he said"you can live,you can't…"

See you on next ch.


	2. i want to be with you

**Pilot:**last time we saw that kobato was ready to let's see what happen after.

The white bunny come to teke her.

Fujimoto:please don't take her,"I have to go,I am sorry it was realy great to spent time with you,with the person i care the most about,I always have and I always will,always"she said to him. ioryori said to bunny"you can't take her,she meet him it is ok her wish came true you can't"but the bunny did answer,suddenly the flower shine and a dust come and fujimoto got sleep,the next day ioryori had disappearance both kobato and did remember what happen last were in the same apartment when they woke up kobato'aaaaaaaaa!"fujimoto"what happen?" when he understand "aaaaaaaaaa,what are you doing?why you are in my room?and why we are sleeping together?"kobato didn't answer but she was think"I shout to her again,and now she is sad,I have to say something"kobato was still sad" ko…kobato…I am sorry for shouting"kobato was still in bad mood"ne…fujimoto-san can I call you fujimoto-kun from now on?"she said"y…yes"fujimoto was of them were confuse,kobato start sing

haru ni saku hana natsu hirogaru sora yo  
kokoro no naka ni kizamarete kirameku  
asa ni furu ame mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue

yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru  
watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono

aki wa mizube ni fuyu kotsue ni hisomu  
sekai no oku no kagiri nai yasashisa  
yoru ga kuru tabi inori o sasage you  
ashita kuru hi o shizuka ni mukae you

watashi o michibiku tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
hohoemu you ni utau you ni hibiku kaze no oto  
yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru  
watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono

fujimoto was shocked he remember everything and when he take a big breath he said"ko…kobato-chan"kobato was shocked it was the 1 time that fujimoto call her like that"kobato-chan I have something to tell you….i….i think….that….i lo…love you!"fujimoto was blush and he continue"you don't have to say something it is ok only if you know it"he stand up and he was ready to live from the apartment"wait…fujimoto-kun wait,I am realy happy to hear that you said before I had one wish be to with the person that I love together ones again and I can't believe it that it come true"she start crying,he hug live happy for the rest of there life they went in one big house in a piano in the living room,fujimoto end the college and now he is a for kobato was happy just to be with fujimoto.

The end,

Thanks for read I hope you like it sorry for bad you next time ;)


End file.
